Burns and Ashes
by XyzScumYuto
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V AU fanfic. Yuya and Yugo learn that they have two other brothers. Both from a town that sadly burned down, while only the two of them survived. Read to find out what happens with these four brothers. (I do not own any of the characters, only the story.) This story is updated first on Wattpad.
1. Two New Members

Yuya woke up and slowly crawled out of bed. He looked at the calendar. Monday. Which meant school.

Yuya changed into his orange t-shirt and green pants. He brushed his tomato colored hair and exited the room, still rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. Yuya staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen. His younger brother, Yugo, was already sitting at the table eating some toast. "Morning, Aniki!" Yugo said with his mouth full. "Morning." Yuya walked over to the toaster and put in a piece of bread. A few minutes later it popped out. Yuya took the toast and took a seat at the table with Yugo.

"Soooo, how's it going with Rin these days?" Yuya asked, still sounding half asleep. Yugo's face became a bright red color. "We're d-doing great!" He stuttered.

"That's good!" Yuya told him. "Make sure you keep it that way. She's a nice girl. Though her brother um... Um... Sh... Shu... Whatever the heck his name is, he's a little scary."

"You mean Shun?" Yugo tilted his head to the side. "I agree with you on that one. How about you, Aniki? Find anyone you like yet?"

"Hmm... I have my eyes on one... Won't say who though. That's a secret for you to find out later." Yugo made a long disappointed moan. He wanted to know who his brother liked.

"Ah! The time!" Yuya exclaimed and shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth. The two had gotten so caught up in their little chat, that they had forgotten about school. They put on their shoes and dashed out the door, just in time for the bus to pick them up.

They rode all the way to school and met up with their friends. Yuya's blue haired friend Sora Shiunin was waiting for Yuya at the front entrance. Rin was standing next to him, waiting for Yugo. The four of them headed up to their classes. Yuya and Sora entered room 221 while Yugo and Rin entered room 214.

Yuya sat in the first row by the window and Sora sat next to him. They waited patiently for the teacher's lesson to start.

Yuya jumped onto the noisy yellow bus and sat in the fourth seat on the right, silently waiting for his younger brother to get on. A minute later, just as the bus was about to leave, Yugo dashed through the bus doors and plopped down next to Yuya.

"Hey Aniki! How was class for you today~!" The boy smiled and gave Yuya a big, tight hug. "It was boring, pretty lonely too... How was your day...? You usually only ask me how my day went when something good happened," Yuya said while trying to push his younger brother off of him.

"I got a new card from a friend! Look!" Yugo started digging in his bag for the card. He soon found it and pulled out a monster card from the game duel monsters. The two brothers and many others in the class love the game. Yugo held the card really close to Yuya's face, so close he couldn't see anything but the white border, which showed that the card was a synchro monster.

Yuya took the card out of Yugo's hand and held it so that he could actually see the card. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, eh? Nice card," Yuya observed the green, black, and white dragon. "Now we match!" Yuya pulled out his Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon from the pocket in his green pants. The dragon was mostly red and white, while the border of the card went from orange at the top to a greenish-blue at the bottom. "Now if only we had two other brothers with a Fusion dragon and an XYZ dragon, then we would be a matching four!" Yugo exclaimed. The two of them put their cards back with their decks and continued the ride home in silence.

As soon as the bus stopped, Yugo ran off as quickly as possible, desperate to show their parents his new card. Yuya slowly followed. He opened the door and walked in about 15 seconds after Yugo had gone running through the door. Yuya took off his shoes by the door, noticing that Yugo was too happy about his card to bother taking his shoes off.

Yuya lifted his head and took a step forward. He immediately froze in his tracks when he saw not the usual three people standing there, but five. In addition to his parents, Yoko and Yusho Sakaki, and his brother, there were two others. Both with the same face as Yugo and Yuya. "Yuya, Yugo," their mother spoke. "These are your other brothers, Yuto and Yuri."

"Wait, wait, wait! We have two other brothers!? Why didn't you tell us before!?" Yuya asked. "We're sorry for not telling you before, but these two were taken away when they were born to be raised by other people. They returned today because the town that they lived in burned down. The people who took them in died." Their mother explained with barely visible tears in the corners of her eyes. She was obviously sad that she wasn't able to raise two of her sons.

Yuya looked at his other two brothers. Yuto wore a green shirt with a dark blue tie and dark blue pants. He also had spiky purple and black hair that swept to one side. He looked really emo. Yuri wore a light blue onesie with a purple vest. He had purple and pink hair that looked slightly like a cabbage. He had thick pink eyebrows that looked like flower petals.

Yuya turned to Yugo. "We should both go up and hug them, just to make them feel welcome," he whispered. Yuya walked up to Yuto and gave him a tight squeeze. Yugo did the same to Yuri. "Welcome!" Yuto's eyes widened in surprise, but he gave a little smile and gently hugged back. Yuri stared at Yugo in disgust but quickly hid it when Yugo looked at his face. He refused to hug back.

"It's nice to see you four already getting along. Yuya and Yugo would you mind helping them settle in? We only have one extra room so one of you two will have to share with Yugo. He has the big bed," Their dad told them. And then their parents both left the room.

"So! Yuri and Yuto! Who would like to share with me!?" Yugo asked. Neither answered. Yuri had that 'If I stay in a room with another person for a long period of time I will go insane' look on his face. Yuto looked like he would be fine with anything. "Yuto, how about you stay in Yugo's room and Yuri, you can take the extra room." Yuya suggested. Yuri seemed to like that idea. "Yugo, show Yuto to his room."

The four walked up the stairs and split into two groups. Yugo dragged Yuto down the hall on the right, and Yuri followed Yuya down the hall on the left.

Yuya opened the door to the Extra room and let Yuri inside. The Room had large orange and blue swirly patterns on the walls and a small bed in the far left corner. There were dressers and other furniture lining the walls, and a small closet in the far right corner. "Here. This will be your room," Yuya told Yuri. "My room is the first door on the left. Ask me if you need anything." Yuri nodded his head and closed the door. Yuya wanted to tell Yuri where the upstairs bathroom was, but he decided to leave it. Yuri didn't seem to want to talk to anyone. Yuya just went to hang out in his room until he heard the dinner call.

Yuri immediately returned to his room after dinner. Yugo and Yuto also returned to their room and Yuya decided to go in and talk with them. Yuya followed the two into the black and white room. Two walls were black and two were white. The three of them sat on the large bed in the far right corner of the room.

"How are you settling in?" Yuya asked Yuto. "Good. Your family is very kind," Yuto replied with a small smile. "That's good," Yuya smiled back.

"Yuto plays duel monsters! So does Yuri!" Yugo yelled happily, jumping up and down on the bed. "Really? You play Duel Monsters? Are you good?" Yuya asked. "I'm not great at it but I'm still pretty good. I haven't had much practice. Yuri would never duel me and I didn't have many friends," Yuto replied. Yuya noticed his eyes droop when he talked about Yuri.

"Well, you can duel us anytime!" Yuya smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Yuto's face brightened up. "Thank you!"

"No problem! Also do you use any special summoning types? Like fusion, synchro, or XYZ?" Yuya asked, red eyes filled with curiosity. "XYZ. Yuri uses fusion," Yuto answered. Yuya's eyes sparkled. "Cool!" He exclaimed.

The three brothers talked to each other longer than they had planned. Yuya had only meant to go in and stay for a few minutes, but he ended up staying for a few hours.

Yuya stood up and told his brothers that he was going to his room, then he left. He walked slowly down the hall and opened the door to his gradient room. The top of the room started as a orange color then faded into a greenish-blue at the bottom. Yuya walked over and plopped down in his bed, falling asleep soon after.

"Okay! Time to get the four of you to school!" Yoko said as she ushered the four brothers into the car. Yuya and Yugo usually rode the bus to school, but since their mom was going to the school to get Yuto and Yuri signed up, she decided to just drive them all over.

They arrived at the school and got out of the car. Yoko took Yuto and Yuri to the office to get them signed up. Yuya dashed down the hall, stopping at Yugo's classroom first to drop him off, then heading to his own class.

Yuya entered the classroom and took a seat in his usual place by the window. "You seem to be in a good mood," a voice from behind him spoke. "Yeah! My brothers are coming to school today! Yuya replied to the short blue haired boy behind him. "You have more than one brother? Isn't that dumb Yugo enough to deal with?" Sora complained. "Don't call him dumb. He may not be the smartest but he's not dumb! Also the other two aren't like that. One of them is calm and the other is... A tiny bit creepy." Yuya said, remembering a creepy smile that Yuri had made at the dinner table the night before. "Oh and one uses fusion, like you."

"Really? Can't wait to meet him!" Sora exclaimed, giving one of his cute smiles.

The classroom door opened and the teacher walked in with Yuto and Yuri following behind. "We have two new students with us today. Introduce yourselves." The teacher said in his boring unchanging voice. "I'm Yuto Sakaki." Yuto spoke first. "I'm Yuri." Yuri said with his mouth curved into one of his creepy smiles. "Yuto, you can take a seat behind Yuya. Yuri sit right next to him." The teacher said. As soon as the two sat down, he started his lesson.

"Time for lunch!" Sora exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "Calm down, shorty," Yuri said with a smirk. A tik mark appeared on Sora's head. "I AM NOT SHORT!" He yelled with a pouty face. "You kind of are," Yuya told him. "You can't deny it. You look like you're supposed to be in elementary school."

"HEY!" Sora yelled. He suddenly calmed down and bent over to speak to Yuya, who was still sitting. "Which one uses fusion?" Sora whispered to him. "The one who just called you short." Yuya replied. "I AM NOT SHORT!" He yelled again and started stomping his feet. "You keep telling yourself that," Yuya said and stood up. "I'm gonna show Yuto around the school. Yuri, you want to come?"

"No," Yuri gave his short reply. "Um... Okay. Let's go, Yuto," Yuya said and pulled Yuto out the classroom door. "How come you gave him a choice and not me?" Yuto questioned him. Yuya thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure... Maybe because you seem to be a lot nicer than him." Yuya smiled. "Should I have asked first?" He wondered, staring at the wall. "No it's fine. I don't have a problem with it." Yuto replied.

Yuya led Yuto through the halls, showing him where everything was. He showed him where Yugo's class was, where all the bathrooms were, where the gym was, and many other places.

The two returned to the class. Yuya noticed Yuri standing in the back of the classroom with Sora and a curly red haired teen. Yuya dashed up to the three of them, jumping over a few desks along the way.

"Hey, Yuri. Hey, Sora. Who's this?" Yuya asked the two. "This is Dennis Macfield. He's from Yugo's class." Sora replied. "Nice to meet you Dennis! I'm Yuya Sakaki," Yuya introduced himself. "Nice too meet you too," Dennis said. Yuya noticed Yuri staring at Dennis through the corner of his eye. Dennis was talking to Sora and Yuya so he didn't seem to notice Yuri's staring.

As soon as Dennis turned his attention back to Yuri, Yuri adverted his gaze to the clock, pretending to be checking how much time was left of lunch. He tuned back to the small group. Yuri pretended like he wasn't doing anything and Yuya pretended like he didn't see anything. After a few more minutes of talking Dennis returned to his class and Yuri, Sora, and Yuya spent the last 10 minutes eating.

When class started, all Yuya could think about was how Yuri was staring at Dennis. It wasn't the 'I don't like you' type stare. It was the 'I want you' type, the type that is usually accompanied by a smirk.

Yuya continuously tried to get the weird stare out of his head but he couldn't help but keep thinking about it. He didn't know why. Yuri wasn't even staring at him. Yuya just guessed that he was a little worried about what Yuri might do to Dennis.

After school, Yuri and Yuto went to check out all the clubs. Yuto checked out so many clubs but none really stood out to him. He continued walking down the halls, searching for any other club rooms. When he reached the end of the hall, he saw a door on the right with a poster for a club called 'Black Bloom Band.' The poster had black flowers nicely drawn on it and a few weird looking birds in the four corners. The birds looked similar to the Raidraptors from duel monsters.

Yuto pulled open the door and stepped into the small room. There were two people in the room. One had gray hair and purple eyes. He wore a long red scarf and short white pants, along with white shoes and no socks. The most noticeable thing he wore was his stupid looking boxy red glasses. Next to him was someone looking really similar in age. He had dark blue hair with light blue bangs that swept to one side. He wore a black pants and a blue coat. He had piercing golden eyes that could make anyone around him feel intimidated.

Yuto stared at the two. They didn't have the most welcoming looks on their faces. They both looked angry for some reason. "H-Helllo. M-My n-name is Y-Yuto. I-I was l-looking f-for a c-club to join," Yuto stuttered, a little scared of what these two angry looking older people could do. The two just stared at him until the one with the stupid glasses spoke. "This is the Black Bloom Band. I'm Reiji Akaba, I play Bass Guitar. And this is Shun Kurosaki, he's the leader of the band and the lead singer... Well... Our only singer. You're welcome to join if you want. But you should know, we aren't a very popular club.

"I guess I'll join... This is the most interesting thing I've found today," Yuto told Reiji. "What do you play?" Shun asked. "I play drums..." Yuto told him quietly. "Good we needed a drummer. Welcome to the club..." Shun said in a bored sounding voice. Yuto stared at him, thinking about how this band needed way more than just a drummer. But it was at least a step up from just a singer and a guitarist.

"So, what days should I come here to meet with you guys?" Yuto asked them. "We meet on Tuesdays and Fridays," Shun answered. Yuto took note of that in one of the small journals that his mom had given him the night before. "I'll see you friday then," Reiji picked up his bags and left through the door. Shun just stood there and let him leave, even though it had only been about ten minutes since the meeting had started.

"Why'd he leave?" Yuto asked as soon as Reiji was out of sight. "He just leaves whenever. He's got a company to run so he can't stay long." Shun started packing up his bag so that he could leave himself.

"Would... you mind staying...? I want to talk to you a bit," Yuto asked in a quiet voice, not sure if Shun heard him. "Come," Shun said while he walked out the door. Yuto followed him out.

The two of them walked down the street. Yuto wanted to ask where they were going, but he was still a little scared of the older teen. He stared at Shun, trying to find any type of emotion on his face, but found nothing. Nothing but cold golden eyes. Yuto had to admit, Shun was kind of hot. His hair looked so beautiful and perfect, and he was so tall. And his eyes, while cold and hard, were beautiful in every way.

Shun suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Yuto bumped into him while still in his state of admiring him. "S-Sorry!" He exclaimed, breaking out of his daze. "Just pay attention to where you're walking," Shun told him without changing his cold expression.

Yuto looked up at the building they had stopped in front of. It was the fast food place called Burger World. The two entered the building and stood in line. When they got up to the counter Shun told the person what he wanted. "Yuto, what do you want?" Shun had turned and was waiting for his answer. "W-What?!" Yuto stuttered, surprised that the person he had only just met today, was already offering to buy him something to eat. He calmed down a bit and thought about his question. "Milkshake I guess..."

The person typed Yuto's order into the cash register and Shun paid. The two of them stood to the side and waited for their food. When it was finally ready, they took a seat at a booth by the window. Yuto began sucking down his vanilla milkshake and Shun pulled the wrapper off of the burger he had ordered. He took small bites, unlike the other people in the fast food place who wolfed down their burgers in two to three giant bites.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Shun asked when he was about halfway done with his food. "Nothing much really. I guess I just wanted to get to know you better," Yuto responded. "Okay..." Shun stared at him.

"Um... What grade are you in and how old are you? I'm in Ninth and I'm fourteen," Yuto made and attempt to start a conversation. "Eleventh. I'm sixteen," Shun replied it the least amount of words possible. He didn't seem to like talking much. "Any siblings?" Yuto tried to get Shun to talk a little more.

"Four Fourteen year-old sisters," Shun again, gave a short answer. "That's a lot," Yuto took another sip of his milkshake. "I have three brothers my age."

Shun stayed silent. "Um... Do you want to know anything about me?" Yuto tried breaking the silence, desperate to get the older teen to talk to him in more than just a few words. Shun stayed silent.

"Ummm... Do you play Duel Monsters?" Yuto decided he would ask about it, since he did see the Raidraptors on the poster. "Yes, you do too!? What summon method do you use?" He finally managed to get Shun to talk. "I use XYZ. You?"

"I also use XYZ. It's the best," Shun said.

"Are you good?" Yuto asked.

"Undefeated!" Shun crossed his arms and closed his eyes in an attempt to look triumphant. He was pretty good at it.

"That's great!" Yuto finished up his Milkshake. "Do you think we should go home now?"

"I guess." Shun stood up and picked up his trash. Yuto did the same. They threw away their trash and left. It was getting dark outside so they walked so fast they almost ran to their houses. The two arrived at Shun's house first. Shun opened the door and stepped inside.

"Do you mind if we meet up everyday after school?" Yuto asked before Shun could close the door. "I feel you would start annoying me after a while but we could give it a try." Shun closed the door to his house and left Yuto alone outside.

Yuto then continued on down the street to get to his own house.

Yuri left the school building without even giving a club a second thought. He didn't want to join any clubs. He never would in his old school unless he wanted something from someone in a club. Yuri would always get what he wanted, no matter what he had to do or put up with.

He strolled through the streets of the town. He decided that he wouldn't go home until it got dark. Yuri didn't want to deal with the annoying people at home.

By the time it got dark, Yuri's stroll had taken him extremely close to his house, so he decided that he would just go inside and hope that he would be able to get to his room without anyone noticing him. And that's just what he was able to do. Yuya, Yugo, and Yuto were all sitting in another room watching a movie, so Yuri was able to easily slip up the stairs and through his door without being noticed.

Yuri changed into the blue and orange onesie that he wore to bed every night. He then slipped into his bed and went to sleep.


	2. Sweet Surprise

The final bell of the day rang to release the students from class. Yugo left school on the bus and Yuto and Yuri just vanished. Yuya noticed that the two of them just got up and left to go do something every day, and they didn't bother to tell anyone where they were going. Yuya decided that he wouldn't question them on it, they must have their reasons.

Today was Friday, so Sora and Yuya went to room 042. They had joined the candy club at the beginning of the year and they met every Friday. Not too many others joined the club, since there so many things to do other than eat a lot of candy and visit candy stores. Yuya only joined because of Sora. Sora really wanted to join and Yuya wanted to hang out with his best friend. He also liked candy a lot so it worked out.

There were a total of five people in the club. Two were Sora an Yuya. Another was Rin's sister, Yuzu. She was a pretty pink haired girl with purple eyes and pigtails. She wore a purple and white striped shirt with a pink skirt and a pink tie. The fourth member was Shingo Sawatari. He had blonde hair and silver eyes. He usually wore a gray shirt with a red tie and a white jacket. He acted like he hated the candy club but everyone knew that deep down, he loved it. Why would he join if he didn't?

The last member was a short girl with large green eyes and curly red hair. She wore a light blue shirt and a large purple skirt. She was a fortune teller named Mieru Hochun. She had a big crush on Yuya, which was pretty much the only reason she joined candy club.

"Darling, what are we going to do today~?" Mieru asked while hugging Yuya's arm. Yuzu, who also liked Yuya, began getting a dark aura around her, which Mieru didn't seem to notice. "How about you ask Yuzu? She's the leader of this club." Yuya struggled to pull her off his arm. He didn't want to feel Yuzu's wrath. Yuya was able to tell that she was on the verge of pulling her paper fan out of nowhere and whacking both of them upside the head with it. Sora joined in on the little tugging war, he too didn't want his friend to suffer through the wrath of Yuzu.

They were finally able to pull her off, and they managed to do it without the paper fan showing up. Sawatari just sat back and watched the little game of tug of war. The five of them start the meeting with the same thing every time, though most of the time Yuya and Mieru receive a few bruises on their heads.

"Okay! Now that we are through with that! Which candy store would we like to go to today?" Yuzu asked. "Let's take a vote." The club visited candy stores on the first Friday of every month. The members just bring in candy every other week.

Yuya and Sora voted for their favorite candy store, Sugar Fluff. Yuzu and Mieru both voted for a new candy store that they hadn't checked out yet called Sorvete. As usual, the decision on which store they went to, went to Sawatari.

Sawatari told them the same thing he told them every week, "I don't want any candy." And Sora did the usual too. He pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket and held it in front of Sawatari. He started eyeing the candy, but held back from taking it. "Well maybe just this once..." Sawatari gave in and took the candy from Sora's hand and ate it.

Sora always had candy in his pocket just for these moments when Sawatari needed to be bribed. He would always vote for the store that the person who gave him candy wanted to go to. So that meant the group went to Sugar Fluff most of the time.

The small group left school and strolled down the streets. It was a short walk. The store was really close to school.

Sora was the first to enter, being the biggest candy lover in the club, that was expected.

Sora and Yuya immediately started running around the store, picking out their favorite candies and others that they would like to try. The other three members weren't nearly as excited as the two of them, or at least they didn't act like it. Sawatari just strolled around the store pretending to not care, but took a few peeks an the candy through barely open eyes when he thought no one was looking.

Mieru stalked Yuya around the store, and Yuzu looked at the candy but also kept a close eye on Mieru. She didn't want her attacking Yuya again.

The group spent close to an hour in the store. Yuya and Sora both left with a giant bag in their hand. Yuzu and Mieru each had a small bag, and Sawatari bought a few pieces when no one was looking. His pocket was full.

Yuzu led them back to school, where they sat and talked, while eating the candy they bought.

Yuya arrived at his house. He walked in and saw Yugo sitting on the couch watching movies. "Yugo, do you know where Yuto and Yuri are? I haven't seen them since they left school." Yugo paused the tv. "Nope. They haven't come home at all yet. Yuto is usually home by this time too... For Yuri, being out this late is normal."

"I'm getting a little worr-" Yuya was cut off by the phone ringing. He rushed into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Yuya. It's Yuto. I'm staying over at Shun Kurosaki's house tonight."

"Really? What time do you think you'll be back. Mom will probably want to know."

"I'll probably be back around 12:00. I'll call if I want to stay later."

"Okay. See you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Yuya hung up the phone. "Who was it!?" Yugo yelled. "It was Yuto. He said that he's staying over at the Kurosakis' house." Yuya yelled back. "He get a girlfriend over there or something?" Yugo left the living room to stand in the kitchen with Yuya. "Possibly. It's more likely that he became friends with Shun. He said that he'd be going over to Shun's house. He didn't mention anyone else."

"Oh. He probably goes to Shun's place every day, and that's why he comes home late."

"That seems most likely," Yuya agreed.

The front door opened and Yuri stepped in. He took his shoes off and walked up the stairs to his room, without greeting Yugo or Yuya.

"Then there's also the question of where Yuri goes every day," Yugo whispered in Yuya's ear. "Yeah." Yuya stared up at Yuri's closed door.

The final bell rang. Yuto dashed out of class, eager to get to his second club meeting. He had gone out with Shun everyday after the first club meeting. Even though it was only 3 days, Yuto had become good friends with Shun.

He happily opened the club room's door, and went in. Reiji was already there, but not Shun. "What are you so jumpy about?" Reiji asked. "Just looking forward to hanging out with Shun today." He answered and plopped down in a seat. "Already that close to him huh? Didn't see that coming." Reiji leaned up against the window and they both waited for the final member in silence.

The door opened and Shun stepped in. He set his bags down in a chair and pulled out a piece of paper. He then shoved the paper towards Yuto. "It's the song Reiji and I wrote. I made a drum part for you. Practice it at home then we'll practice together on Tuesday."

Yuto took the paper and read the title. "Overlay our hearts? Was this by any chance based off of XYZ summoning?"

"Maybe," Shun turned and walked away. He took a seat in a chair on the other side of the room, next to the one he dropped his stuff in. He pulled out his own copy of the piece and started looking over it. Reiji looked over his until his phone rand a few minutes later. He picked it up and left the room.

He returned a few minutes later. "I have to go. Company problems." Reiji picked up his stuff and left. Yuto wondered if he just got up and left the meeting ten minutes in every time.

"Well, we might as well leave. Reiji is gone and there's not much to do here." Shun packed up his bags and left. Yuto quickly grabbed his bag and ran after Shun. "Are we going to do anything today?"

"I have to go home. Sisters wanted me to when I was done with the club meeting." Shun continued down the hall. Yuto thought for a minute. He didn't want to go home, there wasn't anything to do. He also wanted to hang out with Shun. "Shun, can I come with you?"

"What?!" Shun stopped in the middle of the hall. "Can I go to your house with you?" Yuto asked. Shun stared at Yuto for a while before answering. "Yeah, fine. Just come on." Yuto followed Shun all the way to his house.

Shun pushed open the door. The two stepped in and Yuto closed the door behind him. A green haired girl was sitting in the kitchen doing what looked like homework with a purple haired girl sitting across from her.

"Hey, Shun! You're early." The green haired girl said when she heard the door close. She then noticed Yuto standing beside him. "And you brought a friend!? That's surprising!" The two girls left the kitchen and went over to where Shun and Yuto were.

"It's more surprising that he actually has a friend." The girl with purple hair smirked. "Well, anyway, I'm Serena. And this is Rin. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuto. Nice to meet you." Yuto introduced himself. "Nice to meet you too, Yuto." Rin said. "You kind of look like Yugo..."

"I'm Yugo's brother," Yuto explained.

"That explains it..." Rin muttered with her hand on her chin. "I didn't know he had a brother other than Yuya though..." She whispered the last part to herself, so that no one could hear.

"I'm going to my room," Shun said then walked off. "I'm going to go with him," Yuto walked down the hall and through the door Shun went through. Serena and Rin returned to doing their homework.

Shun's room was a dark blue color. His room was sort of small and it had a small black and blue bed in the left corner closest to the door. He had a few dressers, and a small window on the wall across from the door. The entire room was neat and organized. All the drawers were closed and the bed was completely made.

"Your room is so neat!" Yuto commented. The room he shared with Yugo was always a complete mess. Yugo didn't care where stuff went or how his room looked to others, he just threw everything on the floor. "I can't stand having a messy room," Shun said.

"I see... What I saw of your house is pretty neat too. Much different from mine. Do you clean everything yourself?" Yuto asked. "I sometimes have my sisters help, but I do most of it." Shun answered.

"Wow!" Yuto exclaimed. "Speaking of sisters, didn't you say that you have four? Where are the others?"

"One of them is in Brazil with our father. The other is with that tomato kid and his friends."

"Tomato kid...?" Yuto thought out loud. Did he know anyone who looked like a tomato? "Oh! You're talking about Yuya!"

"Yeah, him." Shun sat down on the floor by his bed. Yuto sat beside him. Both were getting tired of standing.

Shun closed his piercing golden eyes and tilted his head downwards. He looked like he was getting a little bored, or maybe he was just tired. "Do you... want to duel?" Yuto asked. He knew the older teen would beat him badly... but it would be fun anyway, so it didn't matter.

Shuns eyes snapped open and he pulled his deck out so fast that Yuto could only see a blur. "Okay then." Yuto took out his own deck. The two sat directly across from each other. They shuffled their decks and placed them on the floor beside them. Each drew 5 cards and the duel started.

They dueled for hours. They played many rounds, Yuto losing every one. The first few rounds were quick. They only took about three turns. After that Yuto started putting up more of a fight. The duels got longer and Yuto managed to damage Shun more and more each round. The last duel they played was really close. It ended with Shun at 500 LP. Yuto lost but he was satisfied with how close he came to winning.

"We need to stop now." Shun said after checking the time on his phone. It was 5:30 which was the time Shun usually started making dinner for his sisters and himself. Yuto volunteered to help, he knew how to cook a few things.

Around the time they finished making dinner, a pink haired girl with pigtails walked through the door. She looked like Rin and Serena, so Yuto assumed that she was Shun's other sister. She made her way over to the couch and plopped down on it. Yuto thought she looked pretty tired.

"That's Yuzu." Shun told Yuto the name of his other sister. Yuto set the table with the dishes Shun had told him to use and the food that they had just made.

Shun told Yuto to go get Rin and Serena from their rooms, since they seemed to have moved from the kitchen a while before. When Yuto asked where the rooms were, Shun told him that they were in the same hall as his room, and that he would know which rooms were theirs when he saw them. So Yuto followed Shun's directions and went to that hall. He saw three rooms with decorated doors that he hadn't noticed before. The first on the right has "Yuzu" written in pink sparkly letters on it. He stepped past that room.

Further down the hall on the right, was a door with green sparkly letters that read "Rin." Yuto knocked on that door and it opened. He told Rin that dinner was ready. She nodded her head and left the hall. Yuto then turned to a door on the left with plain purple letters on it that read "Serena." He knocked on that door and when Serena opened it, he told her the same thing he told Rin. She too left the hall for dinner.

Yuto went back to the kitchen. The three sisters and Shun were seated at the table. There was one open chair next to Shun, so Yuto took a seat there.

As soon as he was seated, the others started taking food and passing it around. All four of them ate politely and none of them made a mess.

"People eat like this?" Yuto accidentally blurted out. The four siblings stopped eating and just stared at him. "Um... Yeah... This is pretty normal." Yuzu said.

"Sorry... This is just strange to me. Neither of my families have ever eaten like this." Yuto apologized. "What... Are your two families like?" Serena asked hesitantly.

"The family that took me and Yuri in never ate together as a family. They made food for themselves and made Yuri and I make food for ourselves. We always ate on the floor while they used the table. They forced us clean the house inside and out everyday. They forced us to take care of the yard and they made us do any other chore that they could possibly think of. It may not seem that bad but when you are under ten years old and you have to do this, it's awful. After we turned ten our former parents started injuring us when we forgot to do something or if we were even a little late when we were bringing them something. Those two people I used to call my parents never cared about me or Yuri." Yuto told them about his first family. He felt he was saying too much but he couldn't stop himself from telling them everything. "The family I'm currently with is great. Everyone eats together and everyone does the same amount of work around the house. They're all so kind... but they are also really messy. While we do eat together, like you guys do, a lot of them make a mess. That's why your clean way of eating surprises me. I didn't know there were people who actually ate like that."

"I'm happy that you get to be in a good family now. You deserve it after all that stuff you had to go through." Rin smiled. The other two sisters had sympathetic looks on their faces. Shun still had his stone cold expression.

"Thank you for listening." Yuto whispered. The three sisters each gave a small nod, showing that they heard what Yuto said. Then, they all went back to eating.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes the group had finished eating and they were cleaning up. Yuzu had asked during dinner if Yuto wanted to stay over for the night. She had told him to call his family and tell them. Yuto picked up the phone and did just that.

Yuri walked through the park in the center of the city. He had started going there for his little after school walk everyday. It was a great place to hang out. It was peaceful and there weren't many people there on school days, since most people only went to the park with their kids, and they were in school.

Yuri needed these peaceful walks in the park. They gave him a chance to sit back and think, which he didn't get to do very often in his past 14 years. Since those 14 years in that horrid town were like a living hell for both him and Yuto.

These walks also gave Yuri the chance to be away from his new family. Their kindness was weird to him. He wasn't used to it. Yuri didn't understand how they were all so kind and caring.

He hated to admit it but... he was starting to care for them. This "caring" thing was all so new to him, Yuri didn't know how to deal with it. He decided he would try and hide that he cared about them as long as possible but, he wasn't sure how long that would last. He knew he would need to talk to someone about it eventually. He didn't like the idea of that but he knew it would happen. Yuri just knew he wouldn't be able to handle the new emotions he was having. He just hoped that he could hide them, as long as possible.


	3. Beauty of Entertainment

Yuri woke up Saturday morning and pulled himself out of bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took off his sleeping onesie. Then, he put on his normal light blue onesie. He slipped his purple vest on over the blue onesie and tied a pink ribbon around his neck. He brushed his hair then placed the brush back down on the dresser.

Yuri left his room and went down the stairs. He made himself some breakfast and left the house without a word to anyone. He strolled over to his usual after school hangout place, the park.

It was too early in the morning for kids and their parents to come to the park, so it was pretty quiet and empty; except for a few people who are getting their early morning exercise. They didn't make very much noise though. Yuri sat down under a large tree in the center of the park and closed his eyes, just to enjoy the nice cool weather.

He heard a bit of rustling in the leaves of the tree above him. It wasn't the type of sound you would hear when the wind blows through the leaves. Or what you would hear when a small animal like a squirrel was jumping through the trees. Yuri was curious about what was making the noise, so he stood up and peeked up through the leaves. He spotted some curly red hair and a blue sleeve in the tree. He circled around until he could make out the entire figure. It was Dennis. He was sitting up in the tree just relaxing and enjoying himself. Yuri climbed his way up the tree until he was sitting on a branch near Dennis.

Dennis opened one eye to see who he had heard climb up the tree to join him. "Hey, Yuri. This a common hangout for you too?" Dennis spoke first. "Yes. I come here every day." Yuri replied.

"I see. I come here often, just not every day." Dennis said and then it became silent. Neither spoke. It was like they didn't know what they could say to each other.

The silence continued for a long time, until Dennis spoke. "I can tell that there's something wrong with you. I may have only known you for a few days but I can still tell." Yuri was shocked. He didn't know that people could be this observant. People in the village he used to live in didn't notice even if you were crying right in front of them. If they did notice they sure didn't care enough to see what's wrong.

"W-What? There's nothing wrong." Yuri lied. He was still confused about all the new feelings and emotions he was having, and that bothered him.

"Okay. I'll leave it alone for now. But I will ask again sometime in the future. And if you ever feel like telling me before then, you can. I'll listen."

Yuri nodded his head, glad that he would be able to keep it a secret awhile longer.

"Putting that aside, want to hang out today?" Dennis asked. Yuri couldn't refuse. He wanted to find out more about the curly haired teen. On the first day Yuri met him, he saw an evil glint in Dennis's eyes. Yuri was immediately able to tell that Dennis's happy, kind personality was just a cover; completely fake. Yuri wanted to see what that other, true personality was like.

The two hung out in the tree awhile longer. Soon children and their parents started arriving, and the perfect silence was broken. "Want to head out?" Dennis asked. Yuri responded with jumping out of the tree and standing at the bottom. He waited patiently for Dennis to come down. "I'll take that as a yes." Dennis jumped down from the tree and the two left the park.

They walked around town, going through random shops that either or both of them found interesting. Around 11:30, Dennis suggested getting something to eat, and Yuri agreed. He was starting to get a little hungry. After stopping at a random store and buying sandwiches, they went over to Dennis's house.

The house was pretty small, but it was pretty much only Dennis living there, so it didn't matter. His parents were always out working so they only came home at night to sleep. Very rarely would they stay there longer than 8 hours a day.

There were only three rooms in the house, if you would count the bathroom, four. One room consisted of the living room and the kitchen. Another room belonged to Dennis, and the final room was Dennis's parents room.

The two of them sat on the couch to eat. While they ate, they talked. They mostly talked about how things were going in school and at home. The more they talked the more comfortable they got with each other.

After their long talk, they decided to go out again. They walked around town and approached a large movie theater. Yuri suggested going in for a movie. They stood in the long line for tickets and bought some for a horror movie. Dennis wanted to sit in the very back and Yuri had no problem with it so they sat the furthest back they could. The last row was mostly full so they sat in the second to last row.

The movie they decided on was scary and bloody, well it was scary to others. The two teens loved it. It was perfect for them. They laughed the entire time, while others in the theater were screaming like they were actually the ones in the movie getting their limbs chopped off. Of course, all the screaming in the audience just made it even funnier for Yuri and Dennis.

"We should do that again sometime." Yuri said while exiting the theater after the movie ended. "Yeah. It was great." Dennis agreed. Both were still laughing a bit.

"Should we go back to my place or do you want to go or do something else?" Dennis asked. Yuri thought about it a bit. He didn't really want to go home and there wasn't anything else he wanted to do. Going to Dennis's house seemed to be the best option.

They went back to his place and hung out in the living room/kitchen. They played a few of the board games that Dennis had stashed in the corner. Dennis beat Yuri at every single one they played. Dennis had a lot of practice with the games they played, while Yuri had never played any of them before. It wasn't his fault that he sucked at board games. He never got to play them before he left his old town. That place had no games anywhere.

After they finished playing about every game Dennis had, the two teens went to Dennis's room. His room was full of posters of Yusho Sakaki. Yuri didn't know his dad was famous enough to have posters made of him.

"What does he do?" Yuri asked as he pointed to one of the many posters hanging around the room. Guessing what he did was probably pretty easy, considering he was performing in the middle of a rainbow tent in most of the pictures on the posters.

"He leads a circus. He's such a fun person and he can make anyone smile. I hope I can be like him one day." Dennis spoke with sparkles in his eyes. "Really? You want to be an entertainer? Can you make me laugh?" Yuri asked with a smirk.

"Umm... I could try... You don't seem like the type to laugh at anything not violent so... It might be hard." Dennis said nervously. He had never really been able to perform in front of another person. Yes, he had performed in school plays but, it wasn't the same as when performing your own act.

Dennis gathered together some things from all types of different drawers and closets. He left the room a few times too.

"Ok, all set!" He exclaimed.

Dennis stepped up onto a colorful wooden box. It looked like he built and painted it himself to look like a circus type platform. "Welcome everyone! I hope you all enjoy my show today! I love hearing you all laugh and have fun!" Dennis started yelling. Yuri was already on the verge of laughing. Dennis looked so silly standing on a crappy looking box and yelling out random things.

Dennis stepped down from his platform and grabbed his plastic bowling pins. He then got back on top of the box. Yuri was confused about what the bowling pins were for until Dennis started juggling them. Dennis did many tricks with them, like balancing on one foot while the on other foot he balanced one of the bowling pins, and juggled the other two. He switched between feet a few times and did a few more tricks. Yuri had to admit that his skills were pretty impress-

Yuri's thoughts were cut off as Dennis fell off the box and onto his face. "You may need to work on your balance." Yuri said and laughed. Dennis sat up while rubbing his head and pinching his throbbing nose. He smiled and stood up. "The show must go on!" He yelled and grabbed some plates and sticks from the pile of stuff by his box. He began spinning the plates on the sticks. He balanced a stick on each of his hands and one on his head. After doing a few tricks with those, he fell again. Yuri started laughing again. "Yep, you really need to work on balance!" Yuri exclaimed after he finished laughing. "Yeah, I really do. When it comes to balancing objects I'm great at it but when it comes to keeping myself balanced I suck. My performance may have been pretty bad but at least I managed to make you laugh." Dennis gave a big happy smile. "Yeah. That was really funny." Yuri said.

"Thanks. By the way, it's getting late. Do you think you should go home now?" Dennis asked. Yuri checked the time on his watch. It was almost 9:00. He decided that it was best to leave. As he walked out the door he realized that he hadn't gotten to see the side of Dennis that he wanted to see so much. He decided that he would leave it for another day. It may be too early to see it now. Also, maybe saving it for later would be more fun and entertaining.

Yuri entered his house. He took his shoes off and walked further inside. The house seemed really quiet, so Yuri glanced around the place and saw something that caught his attention. Yuya and Sora sleeping together on one of the couches. They looked really cute together. On another couch he saw Yuto sitting there with his eyes closed. He seemed to also be asleep. Yuri didn't want to wake them up, so he silently left the room, went to his own room, and went to sleep.

Yuya left the kitchen after eating breakfast. He went through his house, searching for his brothers. He hadn't seen anyone at all this morning. His parents had already left for their jobs and he knew Yuto was at Shun's place, but where was everyone else.

Yuya suddenly remembered Yugo telling him that he had a date with Rin today. So that meant the only one who wasn't busy today was Yuri, and he didn't seem to be home. He probably left as soon as he woke up in the morning. That was pretty normal for him. He would even get up really early in the morning just so that he wouldn't have to ride the bus. Yuri seemed to prefer walking.

After realizing that the house was empty, Yuya decided he would call over one of his friends so that the house would feel less lonely. He picked up the phone and dialed in Sora's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Yuya. Are you able to come over today? My house is empty and it's pretty boring."

"Sure! I'll be right over."

"See you s-"

Yuya cut off when he realized Sora wasn't even on the phone anymore. He was probably pretty bored too so he might have been waiting for a call from one of his friends.

A while later, Yuya heard the doorbell ring. Yuya got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked over to the door. He opened it to see a bent over, panting Sora.

"Did you seriously run all the way here?" Yuya asked. Sora nodded his head; he was too out of breath to speak. Yuya invited him inside and he collapsed onto one of the cushy couches. After Sora was less out of breath he sat up and started eating a lollipop.

"What should we do?" Yuya asked. Sora swung his feet back and forth while thinking. "Ah! We should play one of those Wii games you have!"

"Seems good!" Yuya went over to the tv and opened the drawer underneath, which held all the Wii games. "Sora, what do you want to play this time?"

"Umm... Let's see... I don't know. You choose." Sora replied. "Okay..." Yuya dug through the drawer of random games. "How about Just Dance 2?"

"Um, okay." Sora stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Yuya. Yuya handed him a remote and put the game cd into the Wii. They both stood back and started up the game.

Yuya and Sora were both really good at dancing. The scores were so close and neither of them won more than two times in a row. They kept count of the amount of games won by each of them.

The phone rang, interrupting the game. Yuya dashed over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Yuto. Calling to tell you that I'm staying with the Kurosakis for a while longer. Will that be any trouble?"

"No, it's fine. See you whenever, I guess. Bye."

"Bye."

Yuya hung up the phone. "Sora maybe we should stop playing and make lunch." Sora agreed. Yuya checked the sheet that they kept track of games on. Sora had slightly more than Yuya. "You win." Yuya held up the sheet to let Sora see. "Yay! I beat the entertainer! You should work on your dancing skills if you plan to join your dad in his business!" Sora gave a big smile and jumped up and down in happiness. Yuya stared at the sight.

"So cute." Yuya whispered. Sora stopped jumping. "What did you say?"

Yuya realized that he had said his thoughts out loud. He felt the heat rush to his face. "I-I didn't say anything!" Yuya exclaimed with a small blush on his face. "A-Anyway, why would you even need dancing skills to work in a circus!?"

"Well dancing helps with balance and you'll need a lot of that. Also, you never know, you might end up doing an act that involves dancing." Sora explained. Yuya realized that what he said was true. A lot of the acts performed in the circus did require good balance.

Sora and Yuya made lunch and ate. Afterwards they ate ice cream. Yuya hadn't wanted to eat ice cream right after lunch but he couldn't say no to a begging Sora. He is so impatient when it comes to sweets.

After ice cream, the two teens just messed around for a few hours. They played a few rounds of hide and seek since there were a lot of places to hide in Yuya's house. It was a little kids game but they still really enjoyed it.

After messing around, they ate dinner, and then went back to the Wii. This time Sora knew which game he wanted to play. Sora put Super Smash Bros into the Wii and they both started it up.

Yuya played as Yoshi and Sora played as Fox. They played team games first then later played with no teams. Sora kept targeting Yuya, and only Yuya. He wouldn't hit anyone else. Almost every game ended with Yuya at negative points. Yuya was starting to get a little mad at this.

"Sora..." Yuya muttered darkly. "You better run." Sora's eyes widened, but he didn't run. Yuya quickly lifted his head and tackled Sora. Sora managed to escape Yuya's grip and he ran. He ran upstairs, through halls, into random rooms, over beds, down stairs, around tables and much more. As Sora ran in front of the couch he started his run from, Yuya jumped at him and pinned him down on the couch. "You will not escape this time!" Yuya exclaimed and tackled Sora a little more.

They both got tired and laid side by side on the couch. Yuya grabbed a remote and turned off the tv. He had a feeling they wouldn't be playing anymore.

Yuya looked to his side to see Sora had fallen fast asleep. Yuya concluded that he must not have been getting much sleep the past few nights. Yuya didn't know what else to do since moving from the couch meant possibly waking Sora up, so he just turned onto his side and went to sleep.

Yuto walked through the door to his house after his long day with Shun and his sisters. The first thing he noticed upon entering was Sora and Yuya fast asleep on one of the couches. Yuto walked over and sat on the other. He watched the two for a while before closed his eyes and falling asleep himself.


End file.
